My name is Nanka
by Kyoyama Kita
Summary: [Complete] Yup, that's my name, and let me tell you, my life is just as ordinary as yours, a normal home, an annoying but lovable big brother and things like that, but who would thought that just one guy can turn it upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own Yugioh

This is my first yugioh fic and i hope you like it!

* * *

My name is Nanka, weird name huh?

I think so too, but my parents were obsess with Japanese names and decided to name me that. Reeeeeeeealy cheerful especially, if you are the only one with a Japanese name.

I have one brother and he's about 5 years older than me, making him 19, yup that's right I'm 14, almost my birthday which is great since its July. Jake's birthday is September.

He always brings these girls home. And why do my parents allow that?

Because they don't.

They aren't here, they died, because of SARS, they went to Hong Kong and tried to return to Japan, only to find out that they had to stay in a hospital. Stupid virus, had to go ruin my life as well as other people's life. My brother and me didn't really have a bad life, my dad and mom left a will just before they died, saying that the property and money were to go to us.

Oh mom, dad I wish you were here. Why did you have to go and get sick!

"Nanka?"

I look to see my big brother peeking in on my room. "You okay?" I smile back at him, "I'm fine."

Actually I'm not okay, my soul is yearning to get away from the death of my parents. I feel like screaming the hell out of me.

I got no talent at anything. I suck at sports making everyone upset at me once I'm on their team. I'm overweight and stupid. And the only thing I could do properly is play a fucking piano!

"Really, I'm fine." He nodded not really believing me, but noticing that I wanted to be alone. "Look er… Me and Kathy here are umm.. going to be busy. And er.."

"You brought take out again right?"

He smiled sheepishly. I nod at him understanding. Ever since, they died, Jake been taking girls home almost more than 3 times a month, his friends deserted him thinking they would get the virus too. So he had been taking girls home, to me I think he's trying to run away. I knew he was having a hard time, and he didn't really know how else to cope.

So that's basically my life.

Yup.

That's it.

I practically hit the pillow when I went to bed.

"NANKA! GET THE HELL UP!"

"ARGH!" I fell off the bed.

"You're late."

I glance at the clock. SHIT. 8:00AM ALREADY! I was late! School started at 8:15pm. "Jake, you are going to drive or I will personally kick your ass." I growl pulling on my school uniform. Looking at my belly I sigh, there was actually a red line where my belly flops over, I seriously had to do some sport, it's just that I suck at it. I pulled on my pants.

Yup, that's right pants, probably my school was the only one who allowed it, it seem after some sexual incident that happen way before I went, the school allowed the girl students to wear pants or skirts.

Obviously I chose pants.

I ran up the stairs and flew open the door. "I'm sorry, Iyami-sensei. I.." I broke off, blushing as everyone else looked at me. Jeez I felt like a fool. "That is alright, Nanka." Don't you think it's weird he calls me by my first name? Well, my last name just doesn't fit just when does the last name Fei sound like mine?

I walk over to my chair and sat. "Fell asleep?" I nodded back at my seventeen-year-old friend, Mazaki Anzu. I like to call her Tea for no reason, Well maybe cause she always prefers tea to coke. I am a child 'prodigy' as they call, so I was moved up 3 grades. Well my grades are dropping back to a tenth grader so I'm probably moving down. I looked up, and for the first time I notice that we had a new person coming to our class.

Strange. It's almost the end of the school.

I studied him, he was blond and this sort of dumb look in his eyes. "This is our new student, Jyonouchi Katsuya, he'll be joining our class." The blonde step forward, "You, guys can call me Joey, it's much shorter I prefer it to Katsuya." The girls sigh. I roll my eyes, there was no way I could go out with anyone in my class they were too old for me, that's what they think.

My school kinda follows the English schools, so I had classes with different people depending on which subject I took. I notice that in my drama class I had a new guy again…

Oh good joy…

He was short. That was what came first to my mind. Short for a seventeen year old. Around my height I guess, maybe taller? But I turn my attention back to the drama teacher who was talking about some crap of some fairytale. I kept feeling as though someone was watching me, so I turn around only to see no one was, even though I scan the room the whole time, I could still feel it.

"So class, we are going to do Sleeping Beauty for a performance in the first term back, so during the summer we will be meeting up regularly to practice, we can change the script abit. "

"What, can we change it so the people have sex?" I heard Taku say. I almost chortle.

"Anything wrong Nanka?" I blush again, great, for the second time of the day, I drag the attention to myself.

Thank god, drama was the last thing today.

I practically threw my stuff into my bag and tried to walk out as quick as I could.

"Nanka…" 

I'm going mad, I'm hearing my own name.

* * *

i really hope you like that fic, please give me some feedback whether you like it or don't like the fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but Nanka does and she rocks my world!

**Aquaticmage, actress19** – thank you for that comment I appreciate it

**K'onix** – (finds a wall suddenly, very interesting) well er…I don't know!

Well basically, how this story was created...well i see it through my eyes. Literally this story is actually from a mind of a girl and random thoughts do appear. it happens to me! (smiles brightly) (yugioh character slowly shift away from her)

* * *

It's been 5 weeks and I'm really glad that it's almost the end of term.

"Okay everyone, remember what I said? Turn, bend down and jump like this and like this…"

I do dance as a after school activity, it's free which is great. Not to mention, I can actually do what I want. I actually manage to do this move without tripping or falling to the floor with exhaustion. I told you I'm not fit.

It was five pm when I went home. I could hear noises when I search my keys, my bro brought home another girl? I open the door and walk straight to my room ignoring the loud laughter from the living room. I went straight to the computer, yes, the computer, my best friend. I glance at myself in the computer.

Urgh, my hair was a mess, I grab my brush and brush out my tangles. Actually I had to admit if my hair wasn't a mess, it look pretty good, I mean it was naturally wavy, dark brown with purple tips in it. I dyed my hair long time ago, but I remembered my mom and I had quite a brawl. My hair was treasure, my mom loved my hair and always told me to keep it long, but I grew tired of people teasing me about the purple so in the end I had it cut to only a bit of the purple was left.

Man I do talk about myself a lot, don't I?

I was hungry, yet I wasn't in the mood for chocolate sandwiches (they are the only ones I eat) nor I was in the mood in instant noodles. Ah I remember there were some chocolate cookies left from yesterday.

Urgh again, that meant I would have to go through the living room where my brother and some slut was.

Oh well.

Well, when I enter the living I was surprise to see Jake and a couple of boys. I must have been thinking hard if I thought the laughter were of girls.

I am going mad.

Actually now that I'm in the kitchen I do want instant cup noodles.

"Oy!"

"What is it Jake?"

"Are there any more sandwiches in there?"

"What do you want?"

"Err…"

"…"

"Guys what do you want?"

"Anything would be fine." That voice, so quiet yet so attractive I wonder who it belong to.

I went for a treasure hunt in the cupboards and in the fridge, lets see egg, ham, bacon.

Perfect.

I don't really cook much, Jake does it, but since he's got friends surrounding him, I didn't want to bother. It's great that he found friends. I couldn't remember how many there were, so I made just around I don't know…as many as I could remember making, which I can't…

Smart one Nanka.

I turn around to come face to face with the new person in drama. Up close, I could see he was taller and hot. I hardly see Japanese people with red hair and golden bangs and those purple eyes are so cool.

I wonder if he is wearing contacts.

Contacts rock my world.

"The sandwiches are on the table."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." I reply. He didn't understand. "Why?"

"For everything, you help my brother so much." I smile at him, happy that the friends he actually had, were good people. Damn it, I shouldn't have said that, he'd think I am weird cause this random thing to him (not to me) was suddenly mentioned.

And he did.

Good thing, my cup noodles were ready cause then I could pretend that I'm busy eating so he wouldn't see my burning face. Fortunately my face was back to normal when my brother came in. "Hey, cup noodles." And he snatches MY cup noodles.

"Jake, give that back! I haven't had lunch today!"

He held the cup way above my head, grinning, I grin back before jumping up and flicking him on the nose. "OW!" He almost drop the cup just as the noodle slip out of his hand I caught it and brought it back to the safety of my room.

That's great my brother finally returning back to normal.

"Come on, Nanka, don't be afraid of the ball!"

How was I suppose to catch the bloody ball, if Kevin was running right at me, he almost collided into me. Geez. I'm NOT afraid of the bloody ball! PE just makes me feel twice as worse; I'm shorter than everyone else. It's a good thing my birthday is coming soon, I'm going to be 15 woohoo!

Thank god, it's over… I don't have to have everyone else telling me I'm useless.

"Oh come one Nanka. You weren't that bad, Ken is like that." Anzu tried to say. I nod understandingly (although it didn't help at all) and bent down to pick my shorts from the floor.

"Why are you staring at my breasts, Fei?"

Well how am I supposed to know, that you Mani were in front of me? Oh I know it's my fault AGAIN that your bloody breast was right in my FACE!

But I held back. Why? I don't know.

"Jake, I'm back!"

"Okay, lil girl this time you will NOT ignore my new friends." He grabs me around the waist and lifted me up. I laugh. He sets me down in front of his friends. "Okay this is Katsuya, call him Joey."

"I know," I interrupt, "he's in my form class." Jake flicks me on the head and pointed to a brown hair guy, his hair was very short crop and he was wearing earrings, cool. "That's Tristan. And that…" he pointed to the hot guy, "is Yugi."

"Hey, I know now, no wonder I thought you look so familiar, you're in my drama class. But…" he studied me, making me feel very nervous and that I was on a alien planet. "You don't look like you're seventeen or eighteen or even sixteen."

"Cause err…I'm not." I reply lamely, feeling like an idiot. "I'm probably dropping back to tenth grade."

"You're fourteen?" he asks incredibly. I nodded, great another good looking guy thinking I'm a small girl, beside who would go out with me anyway? I'm overweight, not fit and ugly, the only thing that is pretty is my hair.

Geez, this is pathetic.

"That incredible!"

Okay that wasn't the answer I expected.

"Well…err… I guess but I'm dropping anyway, so no hope for me." He took my hand. "I don't think so." His purple eyes boring right into me, suddenly I saw a different person a much older one, not the shortie who was in front of me.

Wait a minute.

Back up.

He TOOK MY HAND?

* * *

I hope you like this second chapter of "My name is Nanka" Please send me reviews to tell me if you enjoy it or not and things i can improve, if it is about grammer then don't tell me that cause i'm already starting to work on it. Grammer is a BIG issue on my life! Esecially if i'm writing fanfiction! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Okay, its nice to know someone is reading this! Yeah, maybe there is life on this planet!

K'onix – thnks, I was thinking the opposite, I thought it was getting worse and worse LOL!

* * *

I can't believe there this guy that I barely knew for more than a minute and already he's taking my hand and reassuring me? That's so weird…really weird. But then that elder guy I was talking about, I think I am going mad, cause what I see is a guy around my height.I don't think so 

I pull my hand out of his. "That's what everyone says. But Yugi-san, all words, no action." I smile weakly, before leaving them, my hair falling to the front covering my eyes.

I close my eyes when the door shut behind. It's the same everyday, they say, but they make no movement. What's the point? I'm the loner of the class. My social skills aren't very good, I can make a lot of friends, but I just can't seem to stay in the group. I like being alone. If I ever go hang out with people when it's leaving time, I have this really big depression, which I hate. I guess I work alone.

I took out my tarot cards and began predicting what's going to happen to me in the future. Actually I suck at it.

Past Present Future for me this time

The sun, reverse, haunted memories will arise. _Yea that always happens_

Two of swords, friendship especially between young and old, _weird, I don't go along with adults as if I'll have luck now.._

Ace of cup, free joy of love huh? _Even weirder, man I must be getting outta practice, I have to memorise the meaning of each card. There is no way I can go out with anyone_.

But then again who could really memorize seventy eight meanings not to mention that each card has two meanings one for reverse and the other for normal, that meant 156 meanings, gee that's a lot. I always had to go to the book.

"You read tarot cards?"

Okay, didn't my brother tell his friends that no one goes into my room without knocking? Oh, its that purple hot guy again. Is he stalking me or something? Oh well, I don't feel like screaming.

"Yea, I do, but it's for fun. Not that's it really. I'm not a true tarot card reader. I just find it interesting."

"I find cards interesting, well dueling cards that is." He joke. Well at least he's making an effort, but that was a really bad joke. He sat down on the floor. "Can you read for me?" Okay, that was also unexpected. I hand him the cards. "shuffle it thinking about your question and then when it feels right take three cards and lay them facedown."

He did as I ask. "Think of the thing you need to know."

"Like what?"

Gee, he's smart.

"Like past present future or maybe love school family blah blah blah and stuff like that."

"Then past present future for me then." He smile, I almost started to shake, there something about him that made me uneasy.

"First card, knight of staves, reverse er…I can't remember" smart one,Nanka. I pick the book and flick through it. "Confinement of a free spirit."

"Second card, hanged man, reverse potential release from bondage."

"Final card, ten of cups, happiness in love, friends balance"

I just realize just then that all cups had to do with love and emotions. Cool.

"You are truly talented at this stuff." Yugi said picking up the cards and looking through each one. "I'm not. It's for fun." He looks at me, "But what you just predicted was true." I can feel his eyes burning right through me, if I wasn't brain damaged I swear he was Superman. With purple eyes.

"Look..um…" I look up to see Yugi scratching his head. "I'm sorry if I offended you,"

"It's okay, I wasn't at all." I was lying through my teeth, Yugi nod and left me sitting there to look at my cards.

I felt sad for some reason…

"ANZU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Taku shouted. I cover my ears, before class, my 'classmates' were demons from hell.

I cannot believe he was in the same class as me.

"Hello Nanka!"

I turn around to see Yugi smiling at me. "Hello…" Before he could reply to me, my teacher Cuor-sama came in.

"Well class it's a beautiful day and I hope I ain't ruining your summer!" Mr Cuor is cool, he knows how we feel like to be students, so drama was always pretty much fun. "Okay I know you guys don't want to do Sleeping Beauty but if we didn't we would have to do Snow White instead, which is worse don't you think?" We all laughed in agreement.

"Okay, I already decided on the parts. Moto Yugi will be… Prince Philip." The girls cheer, I bet they are all hoping to become Princess Aurora. He went down two names saying their parts and stuff, (one girl disappointed) and called my name,

"Fei Nanka, you will be…"

I don't really care as long as I am not…

"Princess Aurora."

"What?"

"WHAT!" the other girls shriek.

I was just as shock as they are, Mr Cuor knew I could never be a main character. "Cuor-sensei, how could short-I mean Nanka be Aurora?" Taku ask. I slap him hard on the back before Sensei turn around. "Well all of the girls (there were 6) here have been the main character at least once and more in every production we have done, and Nanka hasn't, unless YOU would like to kiss Prince Philip."

I went very red. Kiss Prince Philip? "Cuor sensei…" I began.

"NO changing parts."

Geez I think he can read minds. Kiss? Yugi? I can't imagine that, at least we only have to do the kissing part at the actual production, phew.

OMG I HAVE TO KISS YUGI?

DAMN IT DAMN IT SHIT SHIT DAMN IT!

Later on

Tea patted me on the shoulder.

"You'll do fine Nanka."

"I can't do it." I moan, we were both on the roof eating our lunch.

"Sure you can, you're the lucky girl. I mean look at him, he's so hot and err…short."

"Thanks. A lot."

* * *

I love that ending and I love NANKA! WOOOO! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Hi, sorry for not updating on Saturday, becuas ei was over at a friend's house and I forgotten, forgve me please! (kneels down) anyway I won't be able to update next week, because I have exams and i'm falling behind with the chapters! I will update next next week which is 4th of June I think…. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

"Loveable brother of mine, I'm back." I call. Its been several practices already. Mr Cuor decided to let us go early today. Which is good. And I found out and his friends were staying over almost everyday, especially Joey. He usually stays until dinner and then goes. Whenever I ask him why does he come here every day. He simply says,

"Nothing else to do."

I came home and to see that it was empty. Until the sounds of my brother travel to my ears, I walk to his room carrying the bag of sandwiches I brought.

"Oy." I rap lightly on his door. He didn't hear me, oh well, he did say if he couldn't hear me I could barge in.

So I open the door.

And drop the bag.

"okay, err…I'll just leave this outside."

And close the door. And heard my brother say a loud "SHIT!"

I rewire my brain and thought back to what I just saw. Jeez, I never saw my brother naked since I was like 5 when he accidentally ran out of the shower when shampoo got into his eyes.

I never knew he was bi either…

Now I knew why Joey was here all the time.

That's why my brother never had any feelings for any girl.

And I decided to leave home.

"Hi Nanka!" I look around to see Yugi smiling at me.

"You just went in…"

"You want to go for a walk in the park? Cause I think I need one." I cut in. He looks at me strangely again, but nod along.

"So… what's going on Nanka?" Yugi ask me. Surprisingly I was pretty calm about it. "I just found out my bro likes guys." Yugi blinks, I think he seems shock by my reaction, I guess normally people would either freak out or start crying.

"I thought you knew."

I turn to look at him. "You known this all along?" He smile sheepishly at me. That was cute. "I thought you knew but then I notice your brother stop giving affection to Joey whenever you were around. And I thought …"

"Thought what?" I snap, interrupting. "That I didn't accept bisexual or homosexual?"

"Yes, but I mean no!"

Suddenly I snapped in half right there, I didn't know what.

"Yea, that's what everyone thinks low about me. I'm too young to go out with people in my class, or they stay away because my parents caught SARS." I said bitterly. "Even in my own year grade, everyone thought I was a nerd, everyone thought that I was a GEEK. Because I got straight As. The only times they were nice to me is if I help them do their homework, or if my brother is around. They think I'm a geek because I never went out with anyone. Because I was too afraid."

I felt exhausted after that. I couldn't run away like those crappy women in those weird love stories. I felt devastated.

Arms suddenly encircle me.

And I realize he was giving me a hug.

And for some unknown reason I felt comforted and safe.

"I don't think you're a geek or a nerd, you are a great person Nanka." Yugi said softly. I turn around and gave him a hug back. He seem taken back, but slowly accept. "You are a great person."

My eyes flung open and jump back, well more like fell back.

"You're not Yugi-san, you look like him but you're not him." I stutter, I remember he was Yugi and then he change, his voice is deeper, and he looks err taller, not to mention older.

And I thought I was going mad.

And then I saw it, his necklace thingy, this really blocky pyramid thing in chains hanging from his neck, personally I don't like chunky necklace I think they irritate. Well back to the necklace, it was glowing and suddenly Yugi was Yugi.

"err….I think I'm heading for home now…"

I turn my back and walk slowly towards home.

"Why did you do that? I think you scared her."

I turn my head to see Yugi talking to this person.

That person look like the guy I just saw.

And he was see through.

That's it, I'm gonna freak out. I wave my arms around and started screaming like hell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the way home.

When I was there, Jake was with Joey reassuring him. He looked up and saw me. "I can explain, Nanka." My god, that's such a corny line. Truthfully, I'm glad he's got a boyfriend, so then he wouldn't always act like he didn't care about anyone.

"It's alright Jake."

"But.."

"I mean it, it's alright, I'm actually glad you have someone. Even if it is a boy. It's better than what you normally do."

Joey looked at Jake. "What do you normally do?"

"Ummm...err"

I cut in, "Mope in his room singing 'All by myself.' Which practically kills me."

Joey laughs.

* * *

Okay I hope you like that chapter Please review and give comments and advice, flames may be accepted depending on how harsh they are…… Anyway reviews please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

I finally finished my exams wwoohoO!O! I'm free!

**i'm a maniac** – thank you for that very inspiring review! It's nice to know someone likes my stories J since its my first time to write a Yugioh fanfic. Oh and …. PLEASE DON"T ATTACK ME WITH THE SMILIES! (holds up a innocent Yugi as a shield).

* * *

It was long after everyone left leaving me and my brother alone. It was awkward, I knew he wanted to say something and I just wanted to yell out and tell him to say something already. It was already hard on him that I found out. I guess I better start first then.

"So, you're bisexual?" Great start to a conversation ain't it?

"No…I don't think so…I never had feelings for a girl. I'm homo I guess." Oh, so he's homosexual? I see…

"It really is alright you know, Jake. It just hurts abit that you didn't tell me." He turned to look at me. "That's all?"

I nod. "That's all." I flung my arms around him and glomped him hard. "You're my bro. And I love you!"

Something wet drop onto my head. I look up and water dropped into my eyes. OW THAT HURTS LIKE HELL! Just joking it didn't. But when I did I saw my brother cry.

"I didn't want to keep it from you." He said wrapping his arms around me, giving me a bear hug. "I'm scared you will have the same reaction as mom and dad. They didn't like homosexuals. Thanks for not telling him about the girls."

Can't breathe. Losing conscious.

I kiss my dear brother on the cheek. "It's alright, I swear. And if you don't let go of me I'm going to die of suffocation." Jake laughed and started to tickle me. I couldn't think cause I was too preoccupied with trying to escape my brother.

* * *

When I woke up and look at myself in the mirror and I immediately grab a brush and started tackling my hair, my god I look like the witch from the Wizard of Oz. ( the evil one)

"Hey Nanka, me and Joey are err… going to err."

"Go out? That's fine by me, can you drive me to school first? I have rehearsal today."

"Sure." Okay its NOT the week after that talk, it's the day after, Jake is abit nervous but I calm him down, by slapping him every time he grew embarrass about the situation. Yup, it calm him down reaaaal fast.

"Thanks for the ride, Jake." Yugi was walking ahead with a group of girls I stayed outta sight, but close enough to overhear them.

"OH Yugi, will you go out with me?" Bleargh, who wants to go out with Kuri? The only reason people go out with her is because she is a D size. (vomit vomit)

"I wish I was the princess." I wish that too.

"Why does she have to be it." Okay, that wasn't nice.

"She's doesn't match with you." Calm down Nanka.

"She's kinda ugly." I know that, but you didn't have to say it ALOUD. (Tea at that time was trying to calm me down.)

Okay I'm calm…

"Not to mention she's really small in size. I'm not only talking about her height." Okay THAT'S IT!

"Too bad she's the princess."

"Yea." I said sarcastically, "too bad, that she's ugly, small and she doesn't match with the prince." The girls looked really embarrassed, HAHAHAHAH! I walk off, with Tea trying to keep up with me.

We snigger when we reach the room.

"That's was perfect, you did it so naturally!"

"Well they were crossing the line. I ain't that small in size am I?"

"You're not, you're bigger than Mura! She's like AA."

"OH so you're saying I'm an A?"

"No!"

We burst out laughing and manage to quiet down before Mr Cuor came in.

"Okay everyone, we all got the parts in, we just need to learn the steps of the dances."

What! Jeez things just had to get worse for me. If I dance with Yugi, he'll know that I have a small blob as a excuse for a stomach. Even my brother says I'm fat. Joey admitted it after I interrogated him five times.

"Guys hold the girls' hand with one." Okay, my heart seems to be beating faster. Yugi smiles reassuringly at me. "Then put another hand on the girl's waist." Gulp. He seem to have no reaction. I bet he's actually thinking 'wow, she's fat. She'll make a good pillow.'

"You're not that fat." Yugi whispers into my ear. I blush and shudder, still remembering the incident of the floating twin.

"Girls, for now put the hand on the guy's shoulder, when we have the dresses then you are to hold the dress.

While Mr Cuor went on and on trying to correct the position and stopping Taki and the other guys of their wandering hands. I finally look at Yugi in the eye. And I saw a floating figure, he looks like Yugi, except he's wearing strange clothes and has a strong tan.

"Okay, it's either me and I'm hallucinating, but I thought I saw someone who look like you floating in midair, or I think I'm just shocked."

Yugi blink, and open his mouth.

"Okay everyone, the dance goes in beats of three, guys lead."

We started move in motion, out of the corner of my eye I saw people tripping up or stepping on people's feet or even funny crashing into other people. I mean the hall is really big. So it's really funny.

I look back at Yugi. Man, I can get lost in his eyes.

"Everyone look at Yugi and Nanka. They are doing it properly."

I started blushing, looking down at my feet unsuccessfully. Yugi smile gently and squeeze my hand reassuringly. "You dance very well, Nanka."

I smile back. "I guess it's just luck." He grins mysteriously at me. "I've watched you dance after school once. You are very talented. You love dancing, don't you?" He watched me dance? Man, the best things just had to happen to me.

"How about you?"

Yugi blushed, AHA! "Well err.. I err… ask um… your brother to teach me because I knew we had to do this."

He asked my brother. I really can't hold it in. Hold it in, Nanka, hold it in. So therefore I will laugh in my mind. BWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Mr Cuor (thankfully) called it to a halt. It seem we were dancing for ten minutes straight (because Taku kept stepping on poor Tea's foot) I don't think I could go near Yugi again. His eyes are so entrancing, I mean where can you find a person with purple eyes. Not to mention, he's really cute. Actually he's ultra hot!

Wait, did I just call him hot!

When was the last time I call a guy hot?

Hmm…

Oh yea, like 2 years ago when I was 13 (I gonna be 15 this year) and I had a crush on this really cute guy, only to find out he was a HUGE jerk not to mention really shallow.

Omg…I have a crush on Yugi…

Damn…

* * *

I absolutely love the bit where Nanka was listening in to the other girls' conversation LOL!

Please review so that I can live again….(falls into her coffin)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

sweetchica55 – Nanka, if you didn't see in the front, is a original character, sorry, if you got confused and Nanka is a girl….J

hi, sorry for the late update, I haven't been feeling good for the last week ermmm… oh yea a little review

* * *

_Wait, did I just call him hot!_

_When was the last time I call a guy hot?_

_Hmm…_

_Oh yea, like 2 years ago when I was 13 (I gonna be 15 this year) and I had a crush on this really cute guy, only to find out he was a HUGE jerk not to mention really shallow._

_Omg…I have a crush on Yugi… _

_Damn…

* * *

_

Well at least he's a good looking and nice guy.

Oh geez, if I have a crush on him how am I suppose to act with him on stage?

Damn…

Oh well…

"Hey err… Nanka, is your brother home?" I looked back, Yugi quickly caught up with me. I grinned apologetically, "Sorry, Jake's out with his boyfriend." Yugi touched me softly on the shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"What do you think I am? Bias?" I snapped. I shook myself. Really, I was getting too emotional these days, I mean having a crush on Yugi and my bro finally getting a err… boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Yugi. Mood changes. Just too much I guess." Yugi gave me a one arm hug. "You'll be fine."

Who would thought in just one week, (Well actually I can't remember how long) I could become such close friends with a boy. It's funny actually. Well at least I'm friends with him. I will never get to go out with him, oh well. Oh and you know, the more funny thing is that… well.. I think I have a crush on that strange floating guy, well he did look like Yugi,

Man what am I thinking!

"Are you an angel?" He said looking at me in the eye. I tried not to look away really! And my face practically caught on fire. Okay this is the sixth rehearsal and to make the situation worse I can't even look at Yugi in the eye! Damn!

"Ay, no, I am no more human than you are, kind sir." I made that line up yea! You see we decided to make the whole thing into a romance drama with bits of comedy, so Taku is going to be singing for me.

"Your voice tells a lie." Not to mention we made it more of another time, so the lines wouldn't be so modern. His eyes stare into my own plain ones. "Sing again angel."

Mr Cuor snapped his book shut. "Okay at this bit, I think we should turn the actual music on. Cause this should be serious." So me and Yugi danced, he held me really close and I really couldn't take it, so throughout the whole drama I couldn't meet his eyes."

"Okay class, we'll see you all this Friday for a dress rehearsal. We're performing when term begins, remember that!"

I practically tore out of his arms and ran out of the door. And I ended up in the park again. It was night and so it was dark, duh. Emotions swirled through me. How am I ever going to face him like a normal friend? Somehow I think my feelings had gone way up. Before, it was just a little heart jump and now it's like a heart attack.

Oh…What am I going to do?

What am I going to do?

"Nanka…" I turned around to see…

Yugi

OMG what am I going to do, what do I do what do I do?

"You've been avoiding me, you barely look at me in the eye or even in the face. Have I done something to offend you?"

He noticed?

"NO, I mean…no, it's not you, it's me…" I choked out, I am getting worse I can barely even talk to him. I'll tried to walk away from him faster. Then suddenly he's in front of me.

"Please don't run away from me, Nanka." Yugi said. "I want to know what's wrong, I'm your friend, trust me please."

Oh it was only that easy.

"That's the problem Yugi." I stuttered.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I… don't ….understand…"

"Of course you don't! You're my friend, that's makes it harder! I like you okay? No wait I don't think I like you, I'm crazy about you okay!" I yelled and pushed aside him, running home. My face blushed red again.

I slammed the door shut behind me and dashed past the living room where my bro was kissing Joey, hell I don't even know how I knew he was kissing Joey. And I flew into my room and immediately turned on my stereo and slipped in the disk of Simple Plan, to tell you the truth, I'm not a music expert. I only listen to the music I like.

Jake knocked softly on my door. "Nanka, you got something to tell me." I nodded. "Joey can come in too." Somehow I wanted to tell more people about it, well at least people I trust. Joey settled himself on my chair while Jake sat next to me on the bed.

I took a deep breath.

"I have a crush on Yugi and I told him just now."

Silence, I prepared myself.

"WHAT? He's four years older than you!"

"Actually 3 years, he's 18 this year and I'm 15."

"Still!"

"Hey talk about yourself and Joey, you're gonna be 20 this year and he's already 18 this year." He calm down. "True."

See? My bro and I get along justfine.

"So why did you tell him?" Joey ask cautiously.

"Well, he ask me why I was avoiding him and why I kept running away…"

"That's obvious, you always run away!" Jake snorted, Joey whacked him on the head, and it made me smile. "And I couldn't hold it anymore so I yell out I like him and the rest is….well here I am." Joey gave me a hug.

"Okay group hug."

Suddenly my bro's arms wrapped around me and Joey, we giggled and all fell onto my bed. "Man, you guys are like giggling girls." We look back to see Tristan. We all looked at each other and ran after him through the whole house.

And then I couldn't remember what happen, I guess I was so happy and somehow we all ended up in the living room snoring on the couch and the floor. I ended up on the floor. Joey was wrapped in Jake's arms. And it was really sweet. Tristan was just lying there, sprawl on the floor looking like a dead frog.

I glanced at the time. 2:00 pm already? A doorbell suddenly woke my brother up causing him to yell out and he and Joey crash on the floor onto Tristan. It was pretty comical.

"Jake? Nanka? Anybody home?"

Oh no, its Yugi. I ran to my room and slid the curtains together hoping that Yugi didn't see the movement.

I didn't understand, I never felt so much emotions before. I never felt so much for just one guy, it was just too much for me. And I knew that he would never let me, I'm too young.

I drew myself into a ball on the rug and I cried.

"Why are you crying Nanka?"

* * *

Ooo… unknown cliffhanger.. looks like one to me (smiles happily) sorry one I've been sick with a flu as well as I've been really down, but I'll try to keep up with my stories! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH!**

**OMG I just realized I haven't updated in a whole month! I'm SO SORRY!**

**Evil Yami** - thank you I really appreciate that comment, I was kinda hoping to create that sort of effect

* * *

A hand grasped me gently by the chin and forced me to look up into the purple eyes that I have become so obsess with. "Why are you crying Nanka?" he repeated.

"Because I know I'm too young to go out with a eighteen year old person, I'm only 14. And I know you probably won't want to go out with me." I looked down again, tears running down my cheeks.

"Soon to be fifteen. And it's not only that…"

"I'm not use to such things, I never felt so much for…for anyone…even Jake. I never felt so much." I sobbed. I'm becoming pretty pathetic…

"Who said you was too young? And who said I wouldn't want to be with you, Nanka? I should be the one afraid."

He wanted to be with me!

"Wha?" I looked up into his eyes. He pulled me to him, so close I could feel his heart beating. "Do you think I lie? Can you hear my heart lying to you?"**(1) **I felt another presence grasp me from behind. It was that floating Egyptian dude except he was in solid flesh and blood, well not really because he was slightly see through.

"We have both become very attracted to you." The floating person said. I felt Yugi sigh, his chest moving. Probably because the floating dude, chose the wrong words. Wait a minute both? I can handle one but two?

THIS IS SO WEIRD!

"Yami, you're not helping."

Tears are still pouring down my face even though I didn't know why. I think I'm happy….sheesh….that's sounds lame.

I was overcome with emotions and now my dream guy says that he wants to be with me. Wow….

"So Nanka…" Yugi's face looked embarrass… "Will you err… go out with me?" I did not say anything, I just clutch at him tighter. He brushed the bangs from my eyes.

"Yugi, you're not doing a good job either."

"Well, it's my first time to actually ask someone." He protested at the floating person.

I look up, my smile plastered on my face, I didn't know why, but it was amusing. "So explain, why have you got a floating dude next to you?"

"It's Yami…not a floating dude."

"Sorry Yami." I gave him a smile, causing him to blush. Cute, real cute. "Well er… how should I say it…um… you see, me and Yami are sharing a body, he's spirit is over err…5000 years old."

Wow.. he's old. I fell in love with a grandpa…

"We're in the dueling card competition, so we can give Yami's memory back by taking the three god cards…"

"…SO… umm… do you want to watch a movie with me after rehearsal tomorrow?"

I'm actually glad Yugi broke the tension.

"Sure, why not?"

Well, yah, that's how it worked.

It's been a week since me and Yugi officially started going out and basically we only got as far as kissing on the cheek (I have no guts…) Now I'm watching him at a dueling match, he changes into Yami, it still surprises me but not as much.

Only people who were invited could watch, I could consider myself lucky. Yami was having a really tough time, it's as though the player had played against him before and knew his every move.

It's strange though, everyone seemed so relax, but I didn't. I felt the weird aura from around the person Yami was playing against. "Nanka are you okay?" Tea hiss. I nod, "Can't you feel it?" Anzu nodded in agreement.

Hell.

I guess it's a women's instinct. Hehe..,

I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to block out that nagging feeling only to make it stronger. Suddenly, I saw this other person instead of the player. And then this rod thingy turned awkwardly towards me and vanished.

And then I couldn't think all I could do was shout, "Yugi! He's being possessed!" Joey and others stood up too, "She's right Yugi! BE CAREFUL!" Personally I think we looked like a bunch of idiots waving our arms around yelling "he's possessed!" and what's even more embarrassing is that I started it.

Yami smiled at us gratefully before his whole face switched back to being serious again. And then his style totally changed. Joey leaned towards me, "You see, the only person who could possess another person so easily, is if they had followers and we knew that this guy named Malik had such things. Yugi fought him before so it wasn't a big deal."

We watched the rest of the game in silence. JOKING! We practically yelled our hearts out when Yami won. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "You did great, Yami! You too Yugi!" Yami smiled back and tighten his arms around me. "Hikari and I thank you for telling us about Malik."

"Hey, are you going to stay there all night cuddling or are we going to get some grub?" Tristan asked.

"Stay there all night cuddling." Me and Anzu shot back. We laughed at Tristan' speechless face and ran all the way to burger king.

"SEE YA TOMORROW, NANKA!" Anzu yelled, waving her arm like mad. I smiled and wave back. "Nanka, I'll walk you home." Yugi offered. SO… we walked home with Yami floating along. That actually sounds funny Pffff… Then I noticed that Yugi and Yami were awfully quiet. I stopped in front of them. "Yugi, Yami? Are you alright?" Okay I won't deny, I am worried about them, usually Yugi talks a lot, and I'm not sure about Yami though.

They looked at each other and shook their heads. Yugi smiled at me and took my hand, "Everything's fine, Nanka. Nothing to worry about." I looked back, unsure, "You sure?"

Yami appeared at my other side, "It's nothing…"

I smiled back, "Okay if you say so." I said a final goodbye, giving a kiss to Yugi's cheek and Yami's cheek (he turn into Yami and then turn back, it was only fair) and closed the door.

And then tears ran down the side of my cheeks.

Boys…

Were terrible liars…

* * *

OOO So what does Nanka think Yugi and Yami are lying about!

(1) what a nice line! Although personally I thought it was abit corny…

okay the reason nanka cried is er…ummm…. She knew something bad was going to happen to Yugi because she knew they were lying (that's obvious)

REVIEW! TO FIND OUT!.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

* * *

I tug nervously at my dress. I was extra nervous, nervous to the point of breakdown. Now why was I wearing a dress? Well… take a guess 

1) I decided I took a fancy to dresses

2) I'm at a fancy dress party

3) I'm performing tonight

Number 1 and 2 is totally wrong. I will never ever like dresses, nuh uh! Well… unless your teacher forces it to you and your best friend drags you into the changing room while you scream on and on about how you are going to murder her than yes, Number 3 is correct, I am performing tonight, and the annoying thing is, Yugi is no where in sight! I mean he's our bloody main actor, okay I know I shouldn't say that about my boyfriend, but still!

We were really starting to get worried, Yugi wasn't appearing and yet it's our cue soon. Taku appeared with the "17 years later" card and then disappeared off stage to change into the dress similar to the one I wore. It was almost Yugi's cue to appear and I was getting nervous, because one, Yugi missing, and two, I'm getting stage fright.

"Look there's Yugi!" I glance excitedly at the stage. Hey…

Hey Hey HEY!

Wait a minute!

That's not Yugi, that's Yami! What's he doing here?

Audience cheered when Taku finish edsinging and posing and ran off stage as the lights dimmed. I shook nervously before daintily stepping on stage. "Are you an angel? Sing again!" The audience laughed. "No, sir, I'm sure you are mistaken, I'm merely a peasant girl." I mentioned. Yami bowed, "Shall we dance?" Everyone came on stage and began dancing. We were supposed to be giving a false image of being in a ballroom. "Yami, isn't this suppose to be Yugi's role?" I hissed. Yami smiled mysteriously at me in a sad way.

I wonder why…

When we whirled around, I saw my bro and his boyfriend in the seats. "Don't worry about them." Yami whispered into my ear. I looked up into his crimson eyes and I found myself lost in them. And suddenly the whole dance seemed to just only contain Yami and me.

"Farewell, my dear maiden! We will meet again!" I changed my face into one of longing, "Dreams do come true…" I whirled off stage. I collapsed to the floor when the blue fairy, (Tea) told Aurora (me) I had to go to the castle. I was left alone on the stage. "What can I do?" I cry. "My beloved, I shall never see him again." I covered my eyes with my hands and peeked out between my fingers cautiously.

Hah! My bro is crying!

SUCKER!

I really tried to keep a straight face when I was following the "small" ball of light. Which again was Taku. As soon as I got offstage, I smacked him hard on the head.

"Stop bloody distracting me!"

"What did I do?" Taku asked innocently.

"You were making stupid faces at me! You better stop that or I'll stop protecting you from Tea, she hasn't forgiven you about the dance incident."

Tea snickered. Taku frowned, setting his face grim, "Blackmailer."

As I fell to the floor, the lights blacked out and everyone could hear the voices of the maids crying and everything. Then I watched Yami fight and stuff with the dragon. He looks really good in a prince costume, really good. Yet, I was still curious, "Tea…"

"Ahuh?"

"Why is Yami playing Yugi's part?" She didn't answer. Why?

Meanwhile on the set, Mani turned into her dragon form, which was actually another stupid girlfriend of her in a dragon suit, they made it. Seriously, it said the dragon was PURPLE not PINK! Geez. I could see my brother snickering at their costume. Joey was trying hard to keep back his tears. Tea gave me a shove.

"Wha?"

"Most important part, the prince is giving you, your kiss."

Shit.

I hurried out to the table they called, "The bed" and lay down. Man, it's hard as a board. I'm going to get back problems, sheesh, all well, can't complain, Taku tried his best. I close my eyes and tried to calm myself. I peeked through to see Yugi.

What are they doing? Why is Yugi back in the prince costume? What's going on?

Well I close my eyes not really wanting to see his face looming up. It'll make me nervous. I could hear the guys in my class whispering, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" while the girls were, "No, no, no!"

Then it happened.

Yugi kissed me.

It felt like a small bolt of electricity ran through my entire body. Even though my eyes were close. It was just a simple kiss. I could hear my brother cheering in the background. Geez. I'm blushing now. OH yea, I'm supposed to wake up. "Where am I?" cheesy line but it's the only one we could think of. Sad isn't it?

"Is that my prince, the same man who I have met in the forest?"

"Yes, my lady!"

Natoru swept in, "My dear daughter, you woken up!" And it continued like that, until I hug almost everyone. "This calls for a celebration dance."

I was swept away in Yugi… YAMI! What is going on? Why are they swapping every so often? Yami smiled at me. "It's my last day here. Nanka." Then I realized why I cried on that night. I close my eyes, tears forming.

I placed my head on his shoulder. I didn't even realize that the audiences were laughing because the fairies were trying to change the color of my dress. (Which really was the lighting actually, cause it's impossible to changes dresses in a flick of a second constantly) At then end of the show, we, meaning Yami and I stepped out in the front and bow, everyone else did the same. Everyone was cheering and whistling.

"KISS HIM AGAIN, NANKA! WOOOOOOOO!"

My brother just _had_ to join in with my classmates. They were yelling like hell. I look up shyly at Yami.

Yugi gave me my first kiss. I was going to give Yami mine.

The cheering went up so loud. Anyone outside could hear it as well.

* * *

Sorry for the long awaited update if anyone bothers reading this… 

please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not Own Yugioh

I really really sorry for the late update (People screaming "You mean REALLY REALLY LATE") GAH I'm SORRY!

And I also apologize for the really really short chapter

* * *

I shouldn't expect Yami to stay here with Yugi and me for all our lives. I was leaning on false hope. After the play, we left. Once we are alone, I threw my arms around him and cried as much as I could. "Nanka, don't cry." Yugi pleaded. "We don't like to see you cry." Yami said softly, his arms encircling me. "I'm sorry. But I can't stand it, that Yami is leaving." I sob.

"We manage to get all the cards and so Yami is going back to his time to undo the mistake he made."

"You don't have to explain." I smile at Yugi. "Yami belongs to the past where the royal Egyptians lived before."

Yami tap me playfully on the nose. "It's sad, that I've just gotten to know you. I wish I meant you sooner, than I -" I didn't wait for him to finish, I silenced him by placing my fingers over his lips.

"Let's just enjoy the stars tonight. Too many words cause more pain."

Later on in the evening, Joey, Jake, Tristan and Tea came. I could see Tea crying. Aww… poor Anzu! I gave a comforting hug to her. "What are you going to do now?" she whispers in coughs. "Well, just facing truth in the face." I say. Really, it should be me crying, but I guess I ran out of tears.

How ironic.

When it was time for Yami to go, I couldn't hold it anymore, I ran into my bro's arms and cried like hell. I mean, how couldn't I? Wouldn't you? I mean it was different… my newly boyfriend is going away forever, there is no way I could see him again, except in my mind.

In between my memories.

Obviously I'm look like an idiot at that moment. I threw myself into my bro's arms and then I threw myself into Yami's arms I probably look like the ball in ping-pong. Okay back to reality. It's even amazing that I'm thinking something else…like I'm doing now.

"Please don't cry." Yami brushed the tears from my eyes and tilted my chin. "Yugi will take care of you."

"Okay." I know that was pathetic but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Nanka?"

"Yah?"

"Can I give you one last kiss?" I nodded; I placed my hands on the side of his face and drew his face close to mine. His arms slipped around my waist, drawing me close. His lips felt so soft and comforting, even though I only felt them once.

I am going to miss him.

Something stirred in my chest; it felt odd, like it was painful in a good way. And yet it really hurts.

When my eyes opened again, I could see the chain glowing and Yami was turning back to Yugi. Yami slowly smiled at everyone.

"Bye, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Jake." He slowly drifted up towards a bright sphere, which slowly flatten and turned itself into some sort of portal. The nearer he got to it, the more I started to hate the portal.

Almost halfway there, he turned around and smiled like the royal pharaoh he was. "Goodbye, Yugi, Nanka, I'll never forget any of you." He turned back soaring towards the portal and there was this huge flash.

And then…

That was it.

He was gone.

Looking back, Yugi was clutching at himself, "I feel so different…so… alone…" I gave him a comforting hug and pressed my cheek against his. "Oh Yugi…" Somehow I guess, my touch really comforted him and he responded by nuzzling his head into my neck, as though he wanted to hide.

It kinda tickles though…

I heard everyone leaving really really quietly. I guess they thought I was the only one who Yugi needed the most.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make it up in the next chapter! Please Review! I need to know what makes it so unwanted (starts crying and slapping herself) 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

I'm sorryfor the extremely long wait for this update, after many deep thoughts and mindless thinking, I managed.

This is the very last chapter of My Name is Nanka, I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this series and the ending gives you a good "gut feeling" cause it did for me.

* * *

It was several days after Yami left Yugi and me. And I missed him a lot, (Yami I mean).

Back to the present, we were going to a barbeque; actually it's more of a celebration barbeque of the show. So while Joey, Jake and Tristan (the usual group) hollered their voices out, Yugi was quietly staring out of the window.

Oh yah and Tea was like screaming at them to quiet it down. Not to mention Taku was trying to grope her from behind. I was kind of busy glaring at the other girls who were gazing at Yugi. Finally, when the girls gotten my message, they glared back and challenge me.

So…

I won $30 from them in a game of Big Two.

Go me!

"Hey is that Kaiba in the car behind us?" Joey asked. I looked behind to see if it was. Don't ever believe the movies of where you can see right through the front glass. If it's a sunny day, the glass becomes reflective, so all I saw was a huge blank.

"I can't see."

"Come on, are you blind?"

"Gee…I don't know." I answered sarcastically

The car drove up to meet us. Seto Kaiba leaned out, "Hey." As if I flipped a switch all the girls went from Yugi to Kaiba.

"Ooo.. Kaiba go out with me!"

"Kaiba, can I have your phone no?"

What was he doing here anyway? So I, also leaned out of the window and gestured towards Kaiba. "Hey, watcha doing here anyway?"

He smiled at me. He SMILED. "Well, my brother and I wanted to have a picnic."

A picnic! The Seto Kaiba wanted a PICNIC! Oh my god (no offense to the worshippers of God) THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!

"Hello Nanka-nersan!" Mokuba waved at me, did I mention he had such a cute lil bro?

"Hey Mokuba!"

"Where's Yugi?"

I turned around and poked my boyfriend in the side. He jerked up with a yell, (he was ticklish, mind you)

"Yugi… Seto's outside."

He blinked,

"Oh right."

Seriously, there's something wrong with him, he's so….unreactive… "Yugi, how about we duel when we get there?" Yugi stared at him dully.

"What?"

I pushed him aside, "Some other time, Seto." I stated, staring at my Yugi.

What was wrong with him?

Once there, I dragged Yugi to somewhere quiet where we were alone, after telling Mr Cuor of course. (Duh, do you think I was THAT irresponsible?) Yugi blinked slowly, "Nanka?" I turned around and stared at him straight in the face. "Yugi, what's wrong with you? And don't say I'm fine cause I know you're not." I added seeing him open his mouth. He closed his mouth and looked down to the floor.

And I thought I was the shy one.

"Yugi…we don't really have all day, Mr Cuor…and the girls will be looking for us soon if we're gone too long." He shifted uncomfortably as I waited, quite impatiently. "Well…I…"

Honestly, it took him so long, normally Yami came out and did the talking for him. "If Yami was here he would be able to say it!" Yugi stopped fidgeting and looked up at me. I really wanted to take back the words I said, it was clear to me what was happening.

"Yes, if Yami was here." Yugi replied slowly, pronouncing the "if" clearly. I winced at the tone. Inwardly, I slapped myself, how could I have been so dumb?

"Yami this and Yami that! That's almost all you've been saying ever since you left." Yugi said loudly. I winced again, hey…at least he said almost.

"I…" it was my turn to be speechless.

"Nanka…do you really want to be with me?" he asked me, his ruby eyes looked intently into my own. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't look away. "I know you miss Yami…I do too, but you always mentioned him every time we talk to each other and … I …"

How could I have been so foolish, I had Yami on my mind so much, I had forgotten about Yugi. What a stupid person I was. "Yugi…" He cut me off, "If you don't want to be with me then let's…" He lightly bit his lower lip, "let's break up." Slowly, he turned around and walked off briskly back towards the barbeque site.

I was struck cold.

Break up? Why?

He should know that I felt the same way for him just as Yami even though it was strange that I went out with both of them. Why did he think I didn't want to be with him? Unless…

"Wait!" I broke off at a run, trying unsuccessfully to catch up with him. "YUGI!" I waved my arms around frantically, screaming at the top of my voice in hopes that Yugi would just stop.

Stupid stupid stupid STUPID! Was all I could think to myself.

(By the way the stupid is for me not Yugi)

Yugi was almost 4 metres away from the edge of the clearing before he stopped. He swiveled around and his eyes widened.

This, could be the fact, my hair was flailing around helplessly around my face, my arms were thrashing around and I was screaming his name(well technically not screaming but still shouting his name in a loud manner) like a maniac. Even when I reached him, I didn't stop, I practically jumped on top him, clasping my arms tight around his neck.

And we both went down, Yugi couldn't stop me and remain standing at the same time, due to the speed I had been running at.

"I'm sorry." I babbled nonstop. "I didn't realize that you would think I liked only Yami. I was so selfish to not think about you, I'm sorry, I really want to be with you. I kept thinking about Yami so much I really forgotten about your feelings that you were probably feeling the same, I didn't realize I kept talking about him everytime I talked to you, I'm so sorry!" I ended. I also realized that I was crushing Yugi with my weight and so I moved to get off him.

I couldn't.

Yugi had moved his arms around me, while I was babbling my mouth out, effectively trapping me there. His eyes narrowed down at me, instinctively, I went tense, but relaxed when his eyes did so too. He squeezed me tighter and said,

"I forgive you."

I sighed with relief and literally collapsed on him. Boy, I didn't know I was that tense.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing with my sister!" Jake yelled, his footsteps disturbing the silence of the forest.

Yugi blinked innocently, "Me? She's on me!" I stifled a laugh and rolled off my newly-remade-actually-never-truly-broken-up-with boyfriend. "Jake, can you give me and Nanka a minute?" he asked pleadingly after getting up. Jake grumbled slightly, "Alright," he agreed after seeing me glance at him. "But don't try anything else." He added warningly.

"I didn't do anything!" Yugi cried out after my brother's retreating back.

We were alone again and I was still staring after Jake's footsteps until I felt Yugi's hand on my head stroking it. "How fast did you run, Nanka? Your hair is a mess." Yugi chuckled softy. I blushed as Yugi's gentle hand ran through my strands of hair, quickly putting back any wild strays and fierce tangles to rest. I could melt in his touch. I regained my senses when I realized that Yugi's hand was resting on my cheek that was slowly turning into a deep red in color.

He brought our faces closer together. "I love you so much." He whispered into my ear.

My face was already on fire, and now it was taking off.

As our lips touched, all the things swimming around in my head suddenly vanished. I slid my arms around his thin waist (he had a perfect body, I'm envious!) The moment was so perfect, until…

I could hear the whoops and was suddenly aware that everyone was watching us.

Mr Cuor cleared his throat, "Now…no… um.. erm… hanky panky –ing today. Today's a group celebration."

Hanky Panky? Was that the only word he could come with? But then again…even I couldn't think up of another appropriate word for a teacher to use.

Both Yugi and me blushed deeply (although I don't think it was possible for me to go any redder), we were still holding on to each other. Of course, not everyone was cheering, the girls mainly were glaring at me like there was no tomorrow.

Hell, did I look like I care?

No I did not, so take that, HAH!

Jake just looked grumpy while Joey grinned at us. "Alright everyone, back to the barbeque before the camp sets on fire!" Mr Cuor shouted.

Slowly, we followed the group back with a little distance between us and them of course. I grasped Yugi's hand tightly and he squeezed gently back, we looked at each other and I swelled with happiness.

Okay so let's start over on the introduction,

My name is Nanka, I don't care that my name is from Japan, I'm fifteen at the moment. I don't have parents because they died of a dangerous virus called SARS, I still miss them very very very much and every now and then I mourn their death, but I know I have to move on. I don't have a religion, but I hope they're watching over me.

I have a elder brother at the age of 20, his name is Jake, and he's the happiest man in the world cause he's got a great boyfriend called Joey, who also happened to be my boyfriend…

That's right boyfriend, Joey happens to be my boyfriend's best friend. He's called Yugi Moto, I don't give a damn that he's four years older than me, all I know is that I'm smitten with him. I don't know what will happen in the future, but it certainly won't be a happily ever after.

But at the moment, when I was walking with Yugi with his hand clasped tightly over mine and looking into his eyes,

I felt I could do anything and everything in the world and nothing could stop me.

Hehehe….

….

Aw man….

That's sounded so cliché…..

* * *

There will be no sequel to this I am very sure to it. I hope you enjoyed this series as My Name is Nanka has come to an end.

Kyoyama Kita


End file.
